


One Fateful Night

by readaholicgirl



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Prompt Fic, awkward!jonathan, college party, sorority party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readaholicgirl/pseuds/readaholicgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barely college freshmen in college, Jonathan Combs and Napoleon Sowachowski decided to attend a highly talked about Sorority Party at Beta Lambda Kappa.</p><p>One thing you should know about Kappa girls, they really like shipping boys together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Fateful Night

**Author's Note:**

> prompt # 810 of wthkinkmeme ([x](http://wthkinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/101964732702/))

Jonathan slumped in his seat tired of listening to his professor talk about the economy. He was really starting to regret signing up for this course but knew he needed it for his credits. Resting his chin on his left hand he started doodling on his notes already giving up on class. Seriously, what was he thinking when he decided meeting up two times a week for 1.5 hours was a _good_ idea.

“Hey Jonathan,” whispered his neighbor in what he dubbed his class in hell. Only turning his head slightly in that direction his bored blue eyes landed on his wacky classmate. “I heard there’s a party being thrown tonight.”

Even as perpetually bored as he was, that perked Jonathan’s attention. “Where?” Sure he was a freshmen and for the last six weeks hadn’t gone to even the resembles of a get-together and there was no way in hell he even had a shot at getting an invite but he could dream.

“Greek road,” Napoleon grinned his hair, the part _not_ under his aviator hat, sticking up. “I think it was the sorority house. Beta Lambda Kappa.”

Jonathan instantly frowned. Those parties were notorious for never letting in non-Greek members. What a shame, he was almost looking forward to it. “Sorry I can’t.”

“Oh come on,” Napoleon whispered eyeing their teacher when he gave them a stink eye for talking. “It could be fun. I heard the girls are inviting all the boys. Something to do with their theme, who knows. … _It could be fun._ ”

Jonathan bit the inside of his cheek thinking it over. Glancing down at his doodles he gave in. _Why not. What’s the worst that could happen?_

* * *

The worst thing that could happen was upon arrive be handcuffed to the person you came with. Napoleon didn’t seem to mind much but this was not how Jonathan planned to spend his first college party. When it had happened Napoleon just smiled and shrugged before tugging Jonathan down the crowded hallway towards where most people where at, the kitchen, and more importantly, the alcohol.

Making their way to the cups Napoleon snagged them both a red solo cup and pushed their way into the keg. Some of the sorority girls that were hosting the party smiled and covered their mouths. One of them, probably a senior smiled politely and waved them through. “Enjoying the party? Here, let me fill those up.”

“Thanks,” Napoleon answered taking Jonathan’s cup from his hands and giving it to the blonde before handing his over. Once filled she smiled at them wishing them a good time before going to the other girls and giggling. Jonathan just raised his eyebrow at them but ignored it in favor of drinking beer.

Settled in being stuck with his odd classmate, Jonathan tried to make the best out of a weird situation. As more alcohol flowed through the party and he got tipsier to borderline drunk the girls ushered some of the boys into the largest room in the house for a nice round of Never Have I Ever.

“Okay, rules,” Courtney, the leader of the Beta Lambda Kappa, smirked glancing at all the boys in various states of drunkenness. “You have up to five shots until you have to do dares that we, the girls, will give you. So do try to get the other guys out before you do.”

The smile she gave them made Jonathan shiver. He knew that predatory smile anywhere. Courtney clapped her hands signaling the boys handcuffed together the first turned. Jonathan realized by the third time that they were playing with their respected handcuff buddy. He looked at Napoleon trying to decipher his playing buddy’s ability. But it was of no used since when it was their turn he spoke up for them.

“Never have I ever kissed a boy.” Napoleon said proudly sending a wink at Jonathan. The name of the game was to get the others to drink their five shots. What Napoleon _didn’t_ understand was that _Jonathan_ now had to drink his. All the other guys around the circle grumbled taking a shot. Jonathan shook his head at his partner and picked up his glass and threw it back. Most of the girls giggled while some high-fived each other since a few guys were already down to their last shot.

After Jonathan threw his back he noticed his classmate hadn’t touched his. His head felt fuzzy with the two whiskey shots he had already downed that he didn’t mention it as the next group spoke. Jonathan wrinkled his nose grabbing another shot noticing his partner took one too.

The game kept going and when the first group lost the girls were all over them like bees to flowers. The rest of the night faded as Jonathan blacked out.

* * *

The next morning Jonathan woke up to a raging headache. He turned to his side and threw up in the trashcan left beside him. When his stomach settled down and his equilibrium was steady enough to not sway, he slowly got up and made his way out of his dorm and down the hall to the public bathrooms his floor used. _Never again will I drink._

Rigorously brushing his mouth to get rid of the taste of vomit and cotton balls, Jonathan made it back to his room and grabbed a towel and a change of clothes. He noticed the lump that was his roommate sleeping and wished he could feel like that. Not like the world had rung you out and spit you out. Noticing some people were making their way to the showers Jonathan picked up his pace so he wouldn’t have to wait in line. It was bad enough he was hung over but he would not wait a moment longer than was necessary to go to the convenient store and buy painkillers.

Managing to get one of the last free shower stalls, Jonathan turned on the water and waited for it to warm up and then got under the spray. Scrubbing his body of the sticky sweat that clung onto him he felt himself relax a bit under the hot water. Once he was squeaky clean he turned off the faucet and dried himself before putting his clothes on.

Being terribly shy of your body sucks if you live in the dorms and Jonathan was glad he didn’t have that problem. Though he still like to keep himself covered up most of the times. Made taking showers difficult if his roommate was in the room and changing in the shower stall weird. After making sure he took his stuff with him, along with his dirty clothes, Jonathan pulled his big grey university sweater on and pulled a plain baseball hat to cover his eyes.

Navigating his way down the slightly crowded hall because more people were getting up since it was Friday, Jonathan left his dorm building and made the trek to the store. On his way there, he tried to remember what happened after the game of Never Have I Ever. Jonathan didn’t remember if he lost his five shots or if he made it out okay. He didn’t even remember how he got home or when the handcuffs came off.

Scrubbing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose he tried to push back the throbbing headache that the sunlight was aggravating. Pressing his lips together to hold back the frustrated noise he so wanted to make a flash from last night passed through his mind. He remembered soft lips pressed against his and the feeling of anxiety melting away as he opened his mouth letting in the intrusion. The taste of the person was a mixture of beer and whiskey from the shots. But there was something else, a flavor he could pinpoint but seemed to flood his body with want.

Jonathan snapped his eyes open feeling the flutter of his heart at the memory of last night. _What_ did _I do last night? Did I sleep with the person I kissed or did we part ways? Who was the mystery person anyways?_

Jonathan couldn’t answer those questions and wished he could remember. He tried to press his mind for more but all it did was agitate his headache so he had to drop the issue. Hopefully after a few ibuprofen and a small breakfast his headache would leave and he could try again later.

Standing in the aisle trying to find some pain relief that he must’ve not been the only one hung over if the empty shelf was any indication he sighed and settled for a low quality one. Paying the cashier he took the box and opened it drinking from the drinking fountain and swallowed some pills. Walking to the food court he snagged himself an apple and a granola bar since everything else was making his stomach queasy.

Walking back to his dorm he looked at his clock and after finishing his breakfast he picked up his laptop and backpack getting ready to go to his afternoon classes.

That weekend Jonathan spent recuperating from his drinking and by Tuesday morning considered his mysterious person a lost cause. He remembered more of that night but couldn’t recall how one minute he had drank his five shots to making out with someone while he heard some cheering in the background. Maybe it was something the Kappa Girls dared him to do. He didn’t care.

Walking up to his seat he bumped into someone and quickly apologized glancing up at who it was. Green. Green eyes is what he saw when he looked up and that was when his mind filled in one vital clue to the mystery person. Jonathan felt his heart lurched in his chest as he began to remember.

_After pulling back Jonathan kept his eyes closed trying to savor the moment before he opened his eyes. Napoleon blinked those green eyes of his still in a daze. His lips swollen and moist as he parted them in a soft gasp. It was an incredible kiss and Jonathan didn’t know what to think of this. The cheering from the girls and the slight coughing from the other boys still handcuffed broke both boys’ revere._

“Oh,” Jonathan said automatically as he took a step back. He had not expected…that. The person he had pining for and kinda making himself go crazy was his odd classmate?

“Uh, hi,” Napoleon grinned taking a side step to let him pass. He was a nervous ball of energy and Jonathan wasn’t that surprise since Napoleon seemed like an energetic one. Jonathan shuffled passed him and took his regular seat putting his laptop down on the desk and his backpack beside him. Pulling his material out while Napoleon sat down in his usual seat and turned his head toward him looking at the blond.

“What,” Jonathan replied when he noticed Napoleon staring. “Is there something on my face?”

Napoleon just smiled and shook his head humming under his breath and pulling out his notebook and textbook. Jonathan opened his mouth to talk when their professor walked in stating there was going to be a pop quiz and that everyone had to spread out.

The test turned out to be more like an exam and it took over half of class. Afterwards he kept them in those seats and continued on with the lesson. Once class was dismissed and Jonathan packed up he was greeted with the sign of Napoleon waiting for him by the door and walked behind him once Jonathan passed him.

 _What was I supposed to do now?_ Jonathan thought as he glanced to the right where his perky whatever he was now smiled to himself and hummed. Was the thing to do was talk about what happened or act like nothing happened? Did Napoleon even remember what happened or was he too drunk to recall? Just then Jonathan had a flash of remembering that his partner didn’t take a shot of whiskey during the game. Jonathan was new to all of this and didn’t know the protocol of what was supposed to happen after Thursday night.

Too trapped in his thoughts that Jonathan didn’t realize until Napoleon cleared his throat that the perky brunet had stopped. “Sorry, what was that?”

“I was asking if we could meet up later to study. I really bombed the test. So, what time?” Napoleon asked blinking up hopefully. Jonathan hesitated thinking it over, when he saw the other person’s face fell it made the blue eyed boy internally flinch for his stupidity. “No, no, it’s okay. I can find someone else. Don’t worry about it. I’ll—uh, see you later.”

Jonathan struggled in trying to get his mouth to open and take it back. _Damn it, why couldn’t I talk?!_ “Wait!” Napoleon turned around looking surprised and Jonathan felt the same way. “I… sure. My last class ends at five. Does that work?”

“My shift ends at seven, so I can meet up then. Where do you wanna?” Napoleon asked taking a few steps closer tilting his head to the side running his hands down the strap of his messenger bag.

“M-my room is fine. Roommate doesn’t get in until close to midnight.” Jonathan stuttered feeling himself start to blush. Maybe he should have told him to meet him in a public place with witnesses. Like the college library. Too late now.

“Sure, okay, fine.” Napoleon replied smiling widely. “I’ll see you after seven.” Turning away to walk to what might’ve been his next class he stopped and quickly turned around and ran up to Jonathan. “Wait… where is your room again?”

“Oh,” Jonathan blushed feeling like an idiot for not remembering to mention that. _Idiot._ “It’s room 317 in the Kennedy Hall.”

“317, Kennedy. Got it.” He smiled again while nodding and turning around to run before turning around briefly. “I’ll remember it!”

* * *

Jonathan was becoming a nervous wreck and it wasn’t even six thirty yet. There was still more than half an hour left and he felt like a caged animal. If he organized one more thing he was going to flip his bed. Even though he’s fixed it three times now. _Calm down Combs, there’s nothing to be nervous about._

_Fuck, I’m nervous._

The soft tapping on his door stopped him from redoing his bed again. Glancing at the clock there was still 25 minutes until Napoleon was bound to show up but he opened it anyways. Sometimes it was one of his neighbors asking for Zack. Opening the door ready to tell the person that he wasn’t here he was surprised and pleased that that wasn’t the case. “H-hey.”

“Hey there,” he smiled. “I got out early. Have you had dinner? I snagged us a couple of burritos if you’re hungry.”

Jonathan felt a lump in his throat and quickly nodded so he wouldn’t have to speak and reveal anything. Taking a burrito Jonathan took a bite nearly spilling and making slurping noises to stop it from landing on his shirt. Napoleon laughed and grinned patting Jonathan’s shoulders. “Oh man, that happened to me too the first time I bite into it. But it’s really good right?”

Even though he was embarrassed, Jonathan had to smile a little at that. It was a good burrito. Taking another careful bite he chewed on the bacon and eggs burrito. “It’s good.”

“Told ya,” Napoleon smirked. Looking around the room he eyed the made bed, “Can I sit there?” Nodding again because he didn’t trust his voice Jonathan watched his colleague make himself comfortable on his bed. _Don’t make a big deal about it. Don’t make a big deal._ Jonathan sat down on the other end of the bed giving them some much needed room if his heart decided to stutter just _thinking_ about sitting on the same bed.

“Why are you so far away,” the brunet pouted. Putting his notebook in his book as a bookmark he scooted closer to a blushing blond. “That’s better. Okay, now. Do you understand what elasticity of supplies does to the economy?”

And with Napoleon asking class questions it was really easy for Jonathan to relax and try to answer to the best of his knowledge and then referencing his textbook for the answers. They kept chatting about schoolwork until most of it was complete and then started getting off topic to hobbies and old anecdotes. When it got close to ten forty-five pm and Napoleon yawned Jonathan knew he had to let him go.

“You’re tired. We can talk about more some other time?”

“Uh… yeah. I should… I should go. I’m… probably keeping you up.” Napoleon yawned covering his mouth when he let another big one out. “Oh God. I almost dislocated my jaw. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Later.”

* * *

Jonathan was eating soup when Napoleon slid to the seat in front of him causing him to almost spit out his soup. Burning his throat he blinked up at him. Napoleon smiled leaning his cheek on his hand resting his elbow on the table. “Hi.”

“Hey,” Jonathan said eloquently. “How did you know I was here?”

“My contacts,” he answered slyly taking a plastic spoon and dipping it into the soup. “Mmm, this is good. What is it?”

“Potato chunk soup.” Jonathan answered as he took another scoop feeling a chill run down his spine. _Keep cool._ “Did you have another question for Econ?”

“Actually,” Napoleon took another scoop savoring the soup. “I just dropped by to see when you were free. I don’t have anything from three to six. Any way we could squeeze a study session in?”

“Yeah, totally. It’s fine.” _You’re such a liar. You have a class that runs ‘til four. Whatever, I can get the notes online._ “Where do you want to meet?”

“If your roommate isn’t there we can just go back to your room.” He said taking the last bit of soup. “Oops, I finished your lunch.”

Jonathan just shrugged saying it was fine and that he had to go to class soon anyways. Parting, Jonathan hesitated but reluctantly left without mentioning Thursday night.

* * *

He arrived late and was running up the stairs to his floor hoping Napoleon was still there. Turning the corner, Jonathan was beyond relieved when he saw him sitting down on the floor near the door with his eyes closed and what looked like he was asleep. Trying to catch his breath, Jonathan crouched down and lightly touched the other’s shoulder to wake him up.

Blinking those tired green eyes, Napoleon stared up rubbing his eyes. “Hey Jonathan. Sorry I fell asleep waiting.”

“Don’t apologize, I shouldn’t have kept you waiting.” Jonathan said quietly as he stood back up offering his hand out for the other to take. Napoleon smiled and took the offered hand and got hauled up before reaching down to pick up his things. Still stifling a yawn, he waited while Jonathan pulled his key out and unlocked the door.

“Hey, Jonathan, what kept you?”

He sighed dropping his backpack down, “One of my teachers wanted to talk about my assignments and wouldn’t let me go. If you wanna sleep we can schedule the study session for another time.”

“Nah,” he yawned again. “College is all about being exhausted all the time. Plus I have another shift after this. I should really catch up on Econ. So, where did we leave off again?” Jonathan relaxed letting his duty to help him snuff out his desire to kiss him but only just barely.

Finishing off fifteen minutes before six, Napoleon stretched rising his arms over his head showing off a sliver of skin above his jeans. The little pudgy stomach there looked adorable and Jonathan had to look away before he turn redder than he could feel his face being. Sitting back while Napoleon packed up his things Jonathan got up escorting him to the door.

Jonathan couldn’t help himself, he was a crummy person who didn’t like to be in limbo. Napoleon looked adorable rubbing some of the sleep off his eyes and he, just, couldn’t. By the door he leaned down and kissed the sleepy green-eyed classmate. _Let whatever happen next, happen. I can’t take the suspense anymore._

When he pulled back he opened his blue eyes to see shining green eyes. “You know, I was expecting when you were going to take the next step.”

Now Jonathan was confused, “What are you talking about?”

Napoleon smiled, his eyes lighting up more. “I could tell you were beyond drunk at that party. So I had to push you away. You pouted saying you’ve never done this before but you liked it. I told you to prove it when you were sober.” He leaned back taking an appreciative look of Jonathan. “I must say, I was beginning to doubt you. Guess you proved me wrong.”

“Wait, this whole time you knew what happened between us and didn’t say anything?” his brows shot up trying to remember every moment since Friday to now. He never had a clue he thought he was the only one with any remembrance of that night. “Then all these study sessions were just a pretense?”

“Oh no. I really did need the help,” Napoleon nodded before stifling another yawn. “Which reminds me, I have to get to work. I’ll see you tomorrow in class.”

“Napoleon, wait,” Jonathan said reaching out to stop him from leaving. Arching one eyebrow Napoleon stopped and turned back halfway. “So, what about…?”

Understanding he leaned back in giving a peck on the worried confused blond. “Don’t worry Hot Stuff. I don’t plan to leave you alone after _that_. By the way, you can call me Sock.”

“Okay,” Jonathan let out a genuine smile, “Sock. I’ll see you tomorrow.”


End file.
